The objective of the proposed research is to demonstrate the application of advanced connector and materials technology to multiple lead connector configurations that have been modified to contain the required features of bio-compatibility for long life, unit and intercontact self sealing, is easily disconnected from external stimulators and reconnected to implantable stimulators, and miniaturized for patient comfort. Phase I would identify, quantify and demonstrate the design necessary for unit and intercontact self sealing, materials compatibility for long life, and geometric configurations which could contain as many as 12 leads. Phase I should provide the impetus, insight and direction to be developed in a larger scale the manufacturability methods and biocompatibility studies undertaken as a Phase II project.